At The Races
by suzie2b
Summary: There's a challenge.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **At The Races**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Captain Boggs had sent the Rat Patrol to Benghazi to help out Captain** **O'Connell. As soon as they'd arrived, Troy told Hitch and Tully to wait in the mess hall while he and Moffitt reported to the captain.**

 **After the privates made sure the jeeps were ready to go again, Hitch and Tully headed for the mess hall. Hitch asked, "Hungry?"**

 **Tully smiled. "I could eat."**

" **Do you think they'll have cinnamon rolls again?"**

" **Don't know, but I'm guessin' we're gonna find out."**

 **They walked into the mess hall, and sure enough, there were cinnamon rolls all gooey with icing. They each got one of the yummy treats along with milk and went to a table. As Hitch and Tully sat enjoying their cinnamon rolls, three American soldiers walked in. They were talking loudly and laughing as they went through the chow line, but they weren't really bothering anyone.**

 **The three Americans sat down at the table next to where Hitch and Tully were sitting. One said, "That can't be true, Henry. How can a jeep outrun a German patrol when there were four of you in it? That would make it too heavy to get through the sand at high speed."**

 **Henry said, "It's true, Mike! I ran circles around those German halftracks while the others shot at 'em! We got away clean!"**

 **The other man, named Jerry, questioned, "Where are the other three guys you say were in the jeep with you? I'd like to get the story from them too."**

" **Oh, I dropped them at their battalion and came back here."**

 **Mike said, "I bet you couldn't outrun the Rat Patrol. They're experts at outrunning the Germans and killing them along the way."**

 **Henry snorted, "The Rat Patrol! Not only could I outrun 'em, I would meet 'em at the finish with a cold beer in my hand!"**

 **Hitch and Tully looked at each other. Hitch shook his head with a smile while Tully finished his milk with a similar smile.**

" **Those two—Pettigrew and Hitchcock—they're no big deal. They look good because they don't have any competition is all. In a straight out race I'd blow 'em both away."**

 **Hitch finally said, "You think so, huh?"**

 **The three soldiers turned to look at the speaker with surprise. Henry boasted, "I know it! I was a stock car racer at Daytona before I got drafted."**

 **Tully smiled slightly. "And that makes you a better driver?"**

" **No one can beat me!"**

 **Jerry recognized the other privates and said, "Umm, Henry, do you know who these guys are?"**

 **Henry sneered, "Should I?"**

" **That's Hitchcock and Pettigrew."**

 **For a moment Henry's expression changed, then he recovered and said, "Really? What a coincidence. What brings the mighty Rat Patrol to Benghazi?"**

 **Hitch said sarcastically, "The war."**

 **Tully said casually, "So you've raced at Daytona Beach?"**

 **Henry nodded. "Yep. I've won my fair share of races too."**

" **What's your name?"**

" **Henry Jackson. My number was 17."**

 **Tully said, "I've never heard of you."**

" **Just 'cause you haven't heard of me doesn't mean it's not true."**

 **Hitch smiled. "He's got you there, Tully."**

 **Tully nodded and Henry asked, "Do ya want me to prove it?"**

" **Prove what?"**

" **That I can blow you both away in a race."**

 **Tully said, "Sorry, we're waiting on an assignment."**

 **Henry said, "So you're chicken. You don't think you can win against me."**

" **You drove Daytona, I ran moonshine. It's pretty much the same thing. It would be interesting, but we have to stay and wait for our sergeants."**

" **You ran moonshine?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Yeah and I was darn good at it too."**

 **That's when Troy and Moffitt walked in. They'd heard the last of the conversation and Troy asked, "Is there a problem here?"**

 **Hitch said, "No, sarge. Just a minor disagreement."**

 **The sergeant looked from the three soldiers to his own men, then said, "Okay, Captain O'Connell wants us out on a recon mission. Moffitt and I will explain the details later. Let's shake it."**

 **##################**

 **Two days later the Rat Patrol was back at Benghazi with the information Captain O'Connell wanted. The team was instructed to stay on base until the captain got word about their next move.**

 **They were in the mess hall having dinner when they heard a familiar voice again boasting about his driving abilities and how he could outdo anyone in a car.**

 **Hitch looked at Troy and asked, "How long before we get word from the captain?"**

 **Troy said, "A couple of days. Why?"**

 **Hitch looked at Tully. "Why don't we give him what he wants?"**

 **Tully looked at Henry, then at Hitch. "You mean a race?"**

" **Sure. Why not?"**

" **I don't know…"**

 **Hitch said, "He needs to be put in his place, Tully. I don't believe his story about being a stock car racer."**

 **Moffitt interrupted, "What are you two up to?"**

 **Hitch said, "That guy over there—his name's Henry Jackson—claims to have been a stock car racer before he came here. He's been doing a lot of talking about what a good driver he is and challenged Tully to a race."**

" **So, now that we're going to have a bit of free time you want to accept the challenge?"**

" **Well, yeah. Tully would be able to beat him easy."**

 **Tully sighed. "What if he is what he says he is?"**

 **Hitch said, "Let him prove it."**

 **Troy said, "I don't have a problem with it. Just be careful and don't wreck the jeep."**

 **Hitch grinned and smacked Tully lightly on the arm. "Come on."**

 **A bit reluctantly, Tully followed his friend over to where Jackson was sitting. When Jackson looked up at the two members of the Rat Patrol, Hitch said, "You want a race, you got a race."**

 **Jackson's eyes got big for a second. "What?"**

" **A race. You challenged Tully to a race. He accepts."**

 **Tully looked at his friend with raised eyebrows.**

 **Jackson said, "Really? I thought Captain O'Donnell had you guys runnin' errands?"**

 **Hitch said, "We've got a day or two before we go out again. How about tomorrow?"**

" **You're serious, aren't you?"**

 **Tully finally said, "Okay, on the beach at low tide with jeeps. You in?"**

 **Jackson looked around at the people he'd been boasting to and said, "Yeah, sure. We may as well settle this. Low tide tomorrow it is."**

" **Since you're the stock car racer you can set up the track."**

 **##################**

 **The next morning Hitch found Tully in the motor pool getting the jeep ready to go. "You should've woke me up. I could've given you a hand."**

 **Tully smiled. "It was early and I couldn't get back to sleep. I decided to have breakfast and check Olive over before the race. Are Troy and Moffitt up?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "I left them at the mess hall. They said they'd be at the beach in time to see the race. Are you nervous?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "Not really. Should I be?"**

" **No. Do you really think Jackson really was a stock car driver before going into the army?"**

" **Could be. I've never seen him drive before. If he was, I'll probably be left in his dust. I don't know much about stock car racing. All I know is being chased by revenuers and police through back roads."**

 **Hitch said, "Well, that must count for something. You were racing all over Kentucky on winding roads."**

 **Tully dropped the hood as he argued, "But he said he drove at Daytona Beach and that's just what it is … racing on the beach."**

" **You've been racing around the desert for quite a while now…"**

" **Look, Hitch, I really want to win this just to put Jackson in his place, but there's no guarantee."**

 **Hitch said, "These aren't stock cars. They're jeeps. No one drives a jeep better than you. You'll win this, Tully. I just have a feeling."**

 **Tully grinned and looked at his watch. "We'll find out soon enough. Wanna go with me to the beach and see what kind of track Jackson set up?"**

" **Sarge wants me to take Bertha to the beach so both jeeps are available in case of emergency."**

" **Is he expecting something to happen?"**

 **Hitch said, "He didn't say so outright, but you know Troy."**

 **Tully nodded and got in behind the wheel. "Yeah, I know. Let's go."**

 **When they got to the beach, Hitch followed Tully to where Jackson was waiting with his friends.**

 **Jerry saw the two jeeps and nudged Jackson. "Here he comes, Henry."**

 **Jackson and Mike turned as Tully and Hitch stopped side-by-side. Jackson said, "I only agreed to beat you, Pettigrew."**

 **Hitch said, "Afraid you can't beat both of us, Jackson?"**

 **Before an argument could start Tully got out of the jeep and said, "He's not here to race." He turned to Hitch and said, "Why don't ya go find a place to watch with everyone else."**

 **Hitch reluctantly nodded. "Good luck, Tully."**

 **After Hitch was gone, Tully said, "Okay, Jackson, tell me about the course you set up."**

 **Jackson smirked. "I suppose you want a drive through."**

" **No, just tell me the lay out."**

 **Jackson's smile faded. "All right. It's a 3.2 mile course…"**

 **Tully's brows went up. "Why 3.2?"**

" **That's what we raced at Daytona. Now listen … the course is marked with red flags on poles. You stay to the right of the poles, circle the last one, and finish back here. Think you can handle it?"**

" **I can only do my best."**

 **##################**

 **Hitch parked the jeep at the edge of the crowd that had gathered above the beach. He made his way through the people until he found Troy and Moffitt.**

 **Moffitt smiled and asked, "Looks like Tully's ready for the race."**

 **Hitch nodded resolutely. "Yeah, he's ready."**

 **Troy smiled at his driver's resolve and asked, "Where's our jeep?"**

 **Hitch jabbed his thumb over his shoulder and replied, "At the edge of the crowd."**

 **Moffitt checked his watch. "Well, the tide should be at its lowest. They should be starting soon."**

 **##################**

 **Jackson looked at Tully and said, "Last chance to back out and save your dignity, Pettigrew."**

 **Tully chuckled and twirled the matchstick to the opposite corner of his mouth. "I have to admit, you're confident. Let's get started."**

" **Okay, Mike, you're flagman. Jerry, go high and make sure there's no cheating." Jackson again looked at Tully and said, "The start and finish is between those two flagpoles."**

 **Tully and Henry each eased their jeeps up between the poles as Mike made sure they were even. Then the flagman went several yards out in front of the jeeps and held up a white flag. Mike counted down, "Five … four … three … two … one!" He dropped his arm with the flag and yelled, "GO!"**

 **The jeeps sped off, throwing up sand as they accelerated. At first they were side-by-side, then Jackson started to slowly pull away. However, Tully managed to just get under Jackson as they reached the last flag at the 1.6 mile mark. They were side-by-side again when a shell flew over a dune and hit the beach a little too close to the track. As Jackson's jeep went up and over, Tully slammed on the brakes.**

 **Another shell hit the sand behind them as Tully jumped out of the jeep to run to Henry when he saw him stumbling around his flipped vehicle. Tully grabbed the other man's arm and pulled him to the passenger side. "Get in!"**

 **A third shell hit nearby as Tully took the shortcut to the driver's seat by crossing under the 50 and Jackson got in next to him. Then Tully hit the accelerator and spun the jeep around to head for where the shells seemed to be coming from.**

 **Surprised by this turn of events, Jackson screamed, "What're you doing?"**

 **Tully concentrated on his driving as he called back, "Just hold on and keep your head down!"**

 **##################**

 **The crowd heard the first shell whistle over the dune before it hit the beach. Everyone scattered and Troy yelled to Moffitt and Hitch, "Let's go!"**

 **The three of them ran to the jeep. Troy got in behind the 50 while Hitch got in behind the wheel and Moffitt took the passenger seat. Hitch was slowed by the fleeing crowd at first, but soon he was speeding toward the fight.**

 **Tully crested the dune with a bit of air time just as Hitch appeared. Both jeeps slowed just enough to allow Moffitt to jump into the back to man the second 50 caliber machine gun. Then the Rat Patrol with into full fight mode.**

 **The Allies quickly found the Germans that were shelling the beach—a tank and two halftracks with mounted mortars. There were three other armed halftracks and a staff car. The commanding officer was standing on the staff car's hood shouting orders into a radio as he spoke to the spotter located on the dune in front of them. When the jeeps roared onto the scene, he turned as the 50s let loose and ordered the halftracks to go after them, then went back to his shelling, which was working its way up the beach.**

 **The jeeps went head-to-head with the three halftracks, who were trying to drive them away. Tully turned the wheel to give Moffitt a better advantage and yelled, "Jackson, grab that machine gun and make yourself useful!"**

 **Henry pulled his head out from under the dash and looked at Tully with wide eyes. Then the words sunk in and he quickly took the gun out of its fender holster. He actually did pretty good, shooting at any German within range to force them to keep their heads down and actually taking out a driver with a bullet to the head.**

 **It wasn't long before Captain O'Connell's men showed up and helped end the skirmish. The few surviving Germans included their commanding officer, a major, and the tank crew were taken prisoner and marched back to the base. The wounded and dead were loaded into the American halftracks to be taken care of.**

 **O'Connell ordered that the German vehicles be destroyed where they stood as a warning to any others of the enemy that might think about trying the same thing.**

 **Troy told the captain he and his men would take care of it.**

 **Jackson handed the machine gun to Tully and said, "I take everything back that said about you and Hitchcock. I may be a great track driver, but you guys … you really know what you're doing."**

 **Tully took the weapon. "Okay, but we didn't finish the race."**

" **Let's call it a draw and leave it at that. Our track is a little too beat up to finish the race anyway."**

 **Troy called out, "Pettigrew, we're not done yet! Come on!"**

" **Comin', sarge!" Tully looked back at Jackson and said, "If you hurry, you can catch a ride back to base."**

 **##################**

 **Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully set charges in each of the German vehicles. The explosions were impressive, but left enough so anyone who came across the wreckage would know the vehicles had been German. Moffitt gave a satisfied smile as he said, "They won't be using those again."**

 **Hitch said, "If any other Germans turn up, that mess should send them packing."**

 **Troy nodded. "Let's hope so." He looked at Tully and asked, "Everything all right between you and Jackson?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "I guess so. He acknowledged that Hitch and I are good drivers and know what we're doing."**

 **Hitch smiled. "He mentioned both of us?"**

" **Yep, he was impressed by what we did today as drivers. I admit we're not racing drivers, but we know how to get around out here."**

 **Troy smiled. "Okay, we'll take a quick look around the area, then let Captain O'Connell know we carried out his orders."**

 **Their patrol didn't turn up any other Germans in the area. Satisfied, the Rat Patrol headed back to the base in Benghazi.**

 **##################**

 **The next day Captain O'Connell sent the Rat Patrol out on patrol to find out if there were any Germans in that sector. Three day later they returned with a report that they found no Axis Forces in the area.**

 **While Troy and Moffitt went to give their report to Captain O'Connell, Hitch and Tully prepared the jeeps for their next trip out. A familiar voice called out, "Can I do anything to help?"**

 **Both Hitch and Tully straightened up from checking the jeeps engines. Tully smiled and said, "We're good, but thanks."**

 **Private Henry Jackson stood nearby and said, "Just thought I'd ask. Everything go okay out there?"**

 **Hitch said, "Yeah, everything went good. We didn't see any other German's lurking around."**

 **Henry nodded. "While you guys were gone I asked the engineers to smooth out the beach where those bombs fell. Between them and the tide it's in good shape again."**

 **Tully grinned knowingly and asked, "What do you have in mind?"**

" **Well, I was thinkin' we could have another race … only this time it won't be just you and me. And it definitely won't be a grudge match."**

" **You want Hitch in the race too, huh?"**

 **Henry said, "Hitchcock, your sergeants, anyone really. Captain O'Connell says it's okay and he's gonna put a couple of patrols out so the Germans won't be able sneak up on us again."**

 **Tully said, "Sounds good. When do you want to do it?"**

 **Henry smiled. "During tomorrow's low tide. I'll put the word out."**

 **##################**

 **By the next morning the word had gotten around and everyone was talking about the race. Troy and his men were having breakfast as the voices buzzed around them and he said, "Sounds like this is going to be one heck of a race. Any idea how many like be driving?"**

 **Hitch said, "Nope. Jackson opened it up to anyone."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "So, the private is over boasting about his aborted racing career."**

 **Tully swallowed the last of his coffee and said, "Well, he'll probably keep on tellin' people about it as long as people listen, but I doubt he'll be challenging anyone to anything other than occasional friendly races from now on."**

 **Hitch grinned as he asked, "Hey, sarge, are you and Moffitt going to join in?"**

 **Troy shook his head with a smile. "I don't know about Moffitt, but I'll be watching from the sidelines."**

 **Moffitt said, "As will I. It's one thing for me to careen around the open desert, it's another for me to have to be in a pack with others trying to run me over."**

 **Tully looked at his watch and said, "We better get going, Hitch. We should check over the jeeps before the race."**

 **Troy said pointedly, "Make sure the 50s are secured and the barrels are covered."**

 **Hitch nodded as he stood up. "Don't worry, sarge. We'll take care of everything. Let's go, Tully."**

 **##################**

 **There were eight jeeps of different types at the start/finish line. Private Henry Jackson hopped up on the hood of his own jeep and shouted so everyone could hear, "Okay, guys, this is how it works! There's a series of flags on poles! You all are expected to stay on the right of these poles for 1.6 miles, if you don't, you'll be disqualified! When you get to the last flagpole you'll turn left and come back on the other side! Again, you'll be disqualified if you try to cheat! Does everyone understand the rules?"**

 **There were nods all around and shouts of "Yeah!" and "Let's go!"**

" **Fine!" Henry pointed up at his friend Mike, who stood on the cab of a truck at the side of the "track" and said, "When the flag falls we're on our way!"**

 **Jackson stepped down and slid into the seat of his jeep as the other drivers hurried to their own vehicles.**

 **When it appeared that everyone was ready, Mike waved the flag and let it drop. The beach roared to life as the eight jeeps accelerated away from the line with plumes of sand flying up and over each other.**

 **The jeeps sped down the "track", bumping each other lightly as they tried to pass one another. When they got to the 1.6 mile mark, they all started to make the turn at once. This caused two of the jeeps to collide, knocking both out of the race.**

 **Tully and Henry were in the front of the pack, battling for first place. Hitch was pushing his way forward, passing at every opportunity, and eyeing at least third place.**

 **The finish line was in sight. Mike was on the truck ready to wave the checkered flag. It was a photo finish between Tully and Henry, however since there wasn't a camera it was called a tie.**

 **At the last second Hitch broke out and sailed by one last jeep to take third right behind second place.**

 **Cheers went up all around as the jeeps crossed the finish line. A corporal started passing out winnings. Troy was handed his money and Moffitt looked at the amount, then asked, "Just how much did you bet?"**

 **Troy smiled. "I bet on Tully to win and Hitch to place. The tie is as good as a win."**

" **Interesting." The corporal started counting out Moffitt's winnings and Troy looked at his fellow sergeant with raised eyebrow. Moffitt just smiled and said, "I did the same."**

 **##################**

 **Down on the beach all the drivers were hootin' and hollerin', and patting each other on the back. There were a few mock arguments, but nothing serious, and everyone was laughing. After all, it had been a race for the fun of it.**

 **Henry went up to Tully and shook his hand hardily. "Fantastic race, Pettigrew!"**

 **Tully laughed as he gripped the hand. "I haven't had that much fun since I was outrunnin' the revenuers back home!"**

 **Hitch pushed through the crowd looking for Tully. When he finally found his friend, he asked, "Well, who won?"**

" **It was a tie!"**

" **Dang! I bet on you to win, Tully."**

 **Jackson grinned. "A tie is as good as a win. They'll pay on both of us."**

 **Hitch grinned. "Hey that's great!"**

 **Tully asked, "Where'd you come in?"**

" **I took third, but I was close to second. It was one wild race!"**

" **Great! I won my bet."**

 **Hitch asked, "You bet on me?"**

 **Tully nodded. "To place. I wish I could've seen ya out there."**

" **It wasn't easy, but I did it … and it was fun."**

 **Jackson chuckled. "Yeah, it is fun. That's why I do it, but this race was the best one I've ever done and nothing will top it. Thanks, guys."**

 **Tully smiled. "Thanks for organizing it. I'm glad we worked out our differences beforehand."**

" **It's never good to race angry. I just got carried away. Sorry."**

 **Tully clapped Henry on the back and said, "Let's take the jeeps to the motor pool. Then we can go collect our winnings and go for a beer. I'll buy the first round."**


End file.
